The grieving aunts
by charisma26
Summary: Happens just after the season 6 finale – Just after those double doors closed, what went on between the two grieving aunts as they mourned for Chris' death, especially Paige who finds it hard to move on? Sad/cute – please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Charmed does not belong to me in any shape or form! :-( enjoy and please R&R**

"Paige?" Phoebe asked carefully, seeing the tears in her sister's eyes. Paige sniffled, shaking her head slightly.

"Not now Phoebe... please" She begged, her distraught eyes meeting her sister's. Phoebe had to hold back a wince - Paige may have taken the empath blocking potion but she still felt her pain, the raw and pure heartbreakingly strong pain that made her gasp.

"Oh sweetie" Phoebe said, readjusting Wyatt on her hip and leaning forward, hoping to keep little Wyatt out of their conversation, "Chris... is gonna be fine" She said quietly, immediately regretting it when Paige's head snapped up.

"No he's not... he's dead" She snarled, torrents of tears running down her cheeks, "I saw it okay? You didn't!" And Phoebe's mouth popped open. The pain was rolling off her sister in waves and it made Phoebe's heart clench - her sister was hurting more than she thought.

"Honey... what happened was terrible and believe me, it hurts me too, but... Chris is gonna grow up happy and healthy - surely that counts for something?" She asked as Wyatt fiddled with her hair and Phoebe let him - her whole focus on her sister. Paige dipped her head, trying to contain her tears.

"And what happens to our Chris? We just forget about him?" She asked brokenly, her bottom lip quivering.

"No, never" Phoebe exclaimed, shaking her head wildly, "He will always be a part of our lives, he helped save the whole future but at one point... we have to move on - Chris would want that" She said, her own voice caked in sadness. Paige nodded reluctantly but her whole demeanour still looked broken beyond repair.

"I know... I know but god, he was in so much pain" She murmured and that tugged on Phoebe's heart strings - she couldn't hear this, she couldn't, it was too much - feeling Paige's emotions were enough but if she let her own in... she would surely break.

"I mean... Leo tried - he tried so hard but...it wasn't e-enough" Paige stuttered, almost breaking down into sobs, "There was so much b-blood and-" But Phoebe cut her off, feeling her heart breaking like fragile glass.

"Paige stop" She demanded, shaking her head and meeting her sister's eyes, "I don't want to hear about it"

Paige's whole face fell and her eyes were rimmed red.

"I miss him Phoebe... I miss him so much" She admitted, gasping for air as Phoebe pulled her sister forward, giving her an awkward one armed hug as Wyatt still clung to her hip. They were both hurting, so much, despite this being a happy time. They both couldn't move on that quickly. Their neurotic white lighter whom they had known for over a year was gone, and nothing could bring him back. But as soon as Phoebe thought that she clenched her fists. Chris may be gone, but he was still here - baby Chris took his place and, effectively, they were still the same person, right?

"Paige, listen to me" Phoebe urged, wiping away her sister's tears, "You're right, Chris _is _gone" She told her, rushing on as Paige looked like she was about to break out into fresh sobs, "But he's still here - baby Chris _is _Chris... and we'll get him back... we've already got him back" She said, a small smile lingering on her face.

"I know... I know... but..." Paige stuttered, her eyes wild, "What if he's not the same?" She questioned and Phoebe nudged her shoulder.

"Trust me, those neurotics won't just vanish - they're buried deep" And at that, Paige did let out a small chuckle and that, in turn, made Phoebe smile.

"I know you're right... and I know C-Chris wouldn't want us moping but... it hurts" She said simply, her tears beginning to dry on her cheeks.

"It does" Phoebe replied, glancing down at her nephew in her arms, "But it'll get better - I promise" And Paige nodded, mopping her eyes and then giving Wyatt a comforting smile, moving his blonde hair away from his face.

"So Wyatt... you ready to meet your little brother?" Paige asked and Wyatt nodded eagerly, a bright smile plastered on his face. Phoebe didn't fail to notice how she didn't refer to him as Chris - maybe it was too soon but they would move on and things would get better - it had too! Because, quite frankly, things couldn't possibly get any worse?

Phoebe smiled and bobbed Wyatt up and down.

"Let's go meet our little nephew" She beamed, looping her arm through Paige's as the three of them strolled determining towards the double doors.

It was just a little one shot that popped into my head - hope you enjoy and please please please tell me what you thought! cookies for all! :)


End file.
